User blog:AsHeart/The Council Of The Days - From Wednesday's Point Of View.
The 'Council Of The Days' From Wednesdays Point Of View. Wednesday was in a large elevator, surrounding by her Dawn, Noon and Dusk. A Deputy's-Assistant-Bell-ringer stood in the corner, cowering slightly, he was, after all, in the presence of 'Royalty' and the highest ranking person he had ever seen was Dawns Deputy's Assistant. As the Elevator slowed, The Bell-Ringer rang a small silver bell in his hand, and Wednesday stepped forward, she spoke in her commanding voice “Dawn and Noon, stay in the Border Sea please, manage the affairs as I would, And Dusk, please take the Front Door to the Far Reaches and arrange a shipment of Simultaneous Bottles, while I hate them, they still pay a fair price for the bottles...” Wednesday then steeped out of the Elevator, and it vanished into the Sky as a blue beam, around her in a Circle, the other 6 trustee's stood around her, separated by a Green Lawn, even Lord Sunday couldn't dare step on the Lawn, it was for the Architect, and the Trustee's would be destroyed instantly. Although, rumour has it Lord Sunday once stepped onto it. Wednesday pointed her Key towards the Worldlet's structure and focussed her mind on supporting the structure, The Worldlet was very close to the Void right now, and needed excessive supporting. Three beams of blue light flashed from the tines of her Trident. The Structure of the Wordlet glowed. Her elevator had exploited many wierdways within the house to reach this Worldlet, So she also strengthened the wierdways which she had created so many thousands of years ago. She walked along a cobble-stone path, dyed turquoise-blue. Wednesday carefully walked down path, and after a few hundred metres, she reached a swirling grey mist across the path, she stepped gingerly into it. In the centre was a small golden brick with 3 holes in it. Wednesday lowered her Trident and placed the Tines into the holes, Suddenly her Key vanished, she stepped through the grey mist, and towards a Crystal line. Around her Grim Tuesday, Sir Thursday, Lady Friday, Superior Saturday, Lord Sunday. Mister Monday was still gradually making his way towards the mist, while the other Trustee's rolled their eyes and shouted abuse towards Monday. After another minute and a half, Monday arrived and he settled his Key into place, the Crystal line then vanished; The Seven Trustee's entered the marble building. Wednesday walked towards the mahogany door, and written in cursive script on the door was “Lady Wednesday – Duchess Of The Border Sea, Wielder Of The Third Key and Third Trustee of the Architect”, she opened the door and walked through a blank white corridor. In the centre of the next room there was a large Oak table, with golden inlay and with a large Emerald in the centre, and Diamond's with Ruby's inside around the edge. At the head of the table was Lord Sunday, while Saturday at his right, next to Saturday, Lady Friday and then I next to Friday. On Lord Sundays right, Sir Thursday, Grim Tuesday and Mister Monday. “I here by call this Council to service” boomed Lord Sunday, and so the pain began!! Category:Blog posts